Dreams
by Writerwithabite
Summary: Bella knows she's in a dream, but she can't stop it, nor does she want to. But when the dream suddenly becomes reality, what will she do? One-shot, slight lemon. Edward and Bella.


I knew it was a dream as soon as it began. Have you ever had any of those? As soon as you 'open your eyes' you know it's not real but you're powerless to stop it or control it. That's exactly how I felt. How it felt. But, I'm pretty sure I didn't want to stop it.

I had always dreamed in color, deep and rich. And always full of detail. But this one was different, in a way. Oh, it was full of detail. Blindingly so. But the colors were in between shades of black, gray, and white. Oh, and red. A crimson- a blood- red.

As I walked into the eighteenth century parlor I was confused by the setting. Everything was perfectly placed but covered with a small layer of dust. Like someone had done it on purpose. Almost like a fun house. I wasn't sure if I was a guest in it or not. But, as I walked past a large ornately frame mirror, I got my answer. I was a part of it.

I was wearing a red and black corseted dressed that fell to the floor. My breast were shoved together and most of my neck, chest, and shoulders were exposed. Even my hair, which was expertly curled and placed on top of my head with a silver comb was pulled away from my neck. It, I, looked beautiful but I'm sure that this wasn't what a proper woman of that time would have worn. Maybe a whore, but a high class one.

My gloved hands went to my dress, straightening and examining further. I was so wrapped up in my appearance, something very strange for me, that I didn't even notice the person coming behind me. I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind, encircling me. But, as I looked up to see who my _friend_ was in the mirror I saw nothing.

I gasped loudly and turned quickly to be faced by Edward. But he was not my Edward. His hair and his eyes were dark. Dark as coals. His skin was pale as chalk, paler than normal almost. The normal purple circles under his eyes were instead replaced by an almost black shade. Like someone had lined them for him. Edward was dressed perfectly as the gentlemen in his old fashion tux. And, he was completely expressionless.

I put my hand to my chest, startled, and backed up. For every step back Edward would take one forward, until finally my back hit the cold glass mirror. I gasped again, my face turning to the side. I realized then that I still could not see his face in the mirror. I looked back at the beautiful creature standing before me that he had a slight innocent smile playing on his lips now.

Edward took both of my hands into his own and pulled me away from the mirror. And then the music started to play. I had heard the song before, I just couldn't put my finger on it. It didn't matter. So, we began to dance. It was so formal at first, our bodies nearly a foot apart as we spun around in some sort of waltz. But as the song progressed we became closer and closer until finally I was pressed to his chest, his hand slipping from my hand to rest on my back.

I felt his icy sweet breath on my neck as he breathed in deeply. Edward's large hand pressed on the center of my back, pulling me roughly towards him as his nose skimmed my shoulder. My head tipped back, giving him better access, silently urging him to continue his exploration. I felt him grin wolfishly against my flesh as he placed a chaste kiss on my shoulder.

He began to twirl me again but this time it was towards a destination. A chase lounge on the other side of the room. It was the whitest thing in the room and I'm surprised that I hadn't noticed it before. Edward placed me down on top of it with gentle hands so that only my feet were dangling over the edge as I laid flat.

He moved on top of me like a lover. Gentle, sweet even. His thin long fingers slid across my jaw, leaving an icy hot trail behind. More roughly than I had expected he pushed my jaw to the side. His lips went to my neck and licked it, running the tip of his tongue from the nape of my shoulder to the hallow behind my ear. It felt divine.

"Oh, Edward, please." I moaned, my back arching towards his chest, my hands on his strong back.

Without another word he bit me. Not just a gentle little love nip, but a full bite. But it was not painful like I had expected. Pleasure radiated from the wound as I felt my shoulder get very hot and slightly moist. I knew in my mind it was blood but I could not find the will to care. I couldn't smell it so it could not effect me. My grip on his shoulders became tighter as I tried to push him back down towards my all too willing neck. But I was no where near strong enough to stop him from pulling up.

Blood covered his gray lips, dripping over his strong chin. He was panting with... desire, perhaps? Or maybe hunger. And before I could even realize what I was doing I was doing I rolled my tongue over his chin, as if the goo on it was cherry syrup rather than my own blood. I tasted nothing but his sweet flesh. He growled softly, his mouth slightly parted as he licked his lips.

"Edward, more." I pleaded.

He complied wordlessly, kissing down my chest, smearing my blood across it. With one gentle hand he cupped the bottom of my barely covered breast and as he looked up Edward ran his tongue of the slight swell. I bit my lip as I watched him, wanting more. He had never touched me this way before and I was losing myself.

"Bite me..." I whispered. "There, please."

His grip on my breast tightened as he teeth sunk into my flesh. I cried out, my chest arching up more so into his mouth. I could feel the gentle sucking and pulling as he drew from me. My hands went to his hair, keeping him there. My legs spread so he could settle between them, bending at the knee.

With his free hand he began to trace a line up my legs. With every pass he would lift my skirt higher. His hands felt divine on my thigh. Like heaven. So I decided to help him with the process by pulling my skirt up completely, giving him total access to what was underneath.

Finally he pulled away from my chest, grinning. Edward lifted onto his knees between my legs and began to drag his fingers across my thighs, pushing them farther apart. As the cool air began to hit my flesh I realized that I, in fact, was not wearing panties.

"Bella..." He said, barely above a whisper.

"Edward, please..." I urged, running my fingers over my neck.

He grabbed my hand and licked the blood that had gathered on it. He brought my fingers into my mouth, sucking them hard for a long moment. Edward pulled away, his eyes practically glittering with desire. Lightly he pressed a kiss on the palm of my hand. "Bella."

"I need you." I said as a whimper.

He lowered his body between my legs. Teasingly he ran his nose over my overly tender flesh. I groaned desperately. I was almost in pain how much I needed him. He licked lightly, testing the waters. "Bella," he mumbled against my flesh, his voice thick with want.

And then it was over.

"Bella! Sweetheart, wake up." I heard in my ear.

I jetted right up, sitting up in my tiny bed. My arms flailed without my command. I had never woken up so violently in my life. I was panting and I'm sure that my heart was going a million miles an hour. I growled, running my hands over my face. So close yet so far away.

"I'm sorry." Edward said from beside me. "I wouldn't usually wake you but you were getting so... _loud_." He mumbled in a hushed embarrassed whisper.

I blushed brightly and turned to look at him. I'm sure I said everything out loud in my sleep. He probably knew what I was dreaming about, or at least close. His eyes were downcast in his blue jean covered lap, one of his hands picking at my blanket. So shy, so sweet.

_Screw it_, I thought to myself. I flung myself at him, straddling his waist before he could even realize what was happening. My hands went to his neck while my mouth attacked his. He groaned in surprise, his hands going to my waist.

"Touch me." I commanded as I pulled away to go to his neck.

"That's not a good idea, Bella." He said in his fatherly tone of his. I ignored him. He woke me up from my dream then he'd have to make up for it. My mouth went to his ear and I tugged on it, hard. He hissed as my teeth bit into it, not really doing any damage. "That must have been some dream. I'm sorry I interrupted it"

"Reality is better. And, it would be perfect if _Reality_ would just touch me." I mumbled against his neck.

He chuckled softly, to my surprise. He placed his hands just underneath my bottom and all too gently placed me on my back on the bed. A moment later he was on top of me, between my legs, just like my dream. "You're a silly girl, you know that?"

"I can tell you what else I am..." I pouted.

"Oh, trust me, I know what you are." He purred against my neck, lightly kissing it. "By the way," He pulled back to look at me, one eye brow raised, "where would you like me to bite you?"

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't do it." I answered sourly. I grabbed the belt loops of his jeans, bringing my legs up to wrap around his hips. Our lower halves were almost completely in contact.

He pursed his lips slightly, gently he ran his fingers over my cheek. "Bella, my love. It's three weeks until the wedding. Can't you behave until then?"

"No..." I mumbled, turning my head to the side.

He sighed heavily. "Alright, Bella. I may not bite but I do kiss. Tell me where." He lowered his lips to my ear, letting his cool breath spread over my flesh. "Please?" He wasn't playing fair but he was trying to distract me from my sour mood, so I couldn't complain too much.

Instead of saying anything I brought my finger to my neck, pointing to the exact spot I wanted him to kiss. He lowered his lips slowly skin, kissing it lightly. "Is this where I kissed you in the dream?"

"Actually... it was here." I said, trailing my finger down my neck to my slight cleavage. It wasn't much since my breasts were covered in a tank top.

"Bella, behave."

"You asked, I answered." I said a little smugly. I was glad I made him a little flustered. It was only fair. He did it to me all the time.

Edward ran his tongue over his teeth for a moment, thinking. "Will you answer another question for me?" He asked suddenly.

"It depends on the question." I said coolly.

"Is this," he ran his finger over the curve of my breast, "where you wanted me to bite you? In the dream, I mean."

"Yes," I answered, blushing.

"Like this?" He asked as he cupped my breast, surprising me. I could feel the iciness of his hand through my shirt. Without my answer he lowered his mouth to my chest and bit, hard. Fire flew through my veins, burning me from the inside out. I screamed, my hands automatically trying to fight him off. My eyes shut tightly as my body flailed.

Edward moved off of me, looking horrified. He pressed himself against the wall, his hand wiping the blood away from his mouth. His eyes were as black as in the dream.

My body rocked side to side, my arms going wild. My eyes shut again, watering profusely. There was a spasm so painful that my body jumped and shuttered on the bed, pushing me to the floor with a loud thump.

Then the pain stopped suddenly, only to be replaced by a dole aching. My eyes flew open and I realized that I was laying flat on my bedroom floor. I moaned softly in pain, rubbing my forehead. That's also when I realized that it was bright outside. Unfiltered sun rays splashing over my body, probably not a cloud in the sky- for once. I sat up slowly, leaning against my bed for support.

Not a second later Charlie flew into my room, dressed and ready for work. He even had his gun strapped to his hip. "Bella! What happened? Are you okay?" He asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad. Just rolled out of bed. Go on to work." I asked, rubbing the side of my neck, which had a kink in it.

"You're bleeding. Let me get you something for that."

I looked down and saw a long scratch down my chest, which was obviously made by my nails. I blushed and looked away. "I can get it dad. It's not that bad."

"Are you sure?" He asked, worry still coloring his tone.

"Yeah," I smiled weakly at him. "Have a nice day."

"Alright, you too. I know how you like the sun." He smiled a little before he walked out of my room and down the stairs.

I laid my head back against the bed. As I closed my eyes I took a deep breath. My heart was still going a million miles an hour. It was such a strange dream. A dream within a dream. Was that even possible? I guess it was.

I felt something press against my chest then. My eyes flew open, my breathing completely stopped with the shock of it. I saw Edward kneeling in front of me, bare foot and clad in jeans with a wet wash cloth in his hands. He slowly tried to wipe away the blood. "Edward..." I breathed his name.

"You did it when you fell. I was outside. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. Are you okay?" He asked, obviously beating himself up over it.

I threw my arms around his waist and buried my face in the crook of his neck, pressing my body tightly to his. "Better now." I whispered.

I felt him stiffen against me, his hands going to my waist. He pulled me back roughly and I saw that his eyes were pitch black, once again. I saw my blood smeared all over his t-shirt, so it was probably smeared all over me. He took a shuttered breath, his eyes going to my chest. "Bella... the blood..."

**This is inspired by the movie. It is in no way a spoiler. If you have seen the movie you might get the reference, you may not. It's just a little thing. I wanted to write this before I forgot. **

**Check out the poll on my profile!**

**So do you like it? **


End file.
